


Savior - ART

by Anonymous



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bad fanart, Bestiality, Deliberate Bad Art, F/F, F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Homura and Mami lived happily ever after with their saviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior - ART

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218920) by Anonymous. 



> Turns out the paper I was drawing on was too big for the scanner so some of my writing on the sides got cut off TT_TT And the stupid scanner also messes up EVERYTHING about my colour pencil lines so I did some retouching on GIMP until it's readable & vivid enough!!!!!!!  
> I also added another shiny manip!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!1111!!!!!11

  
  



End file.
